The present invention relates to a method for producing an integrated circuit including a semiconductor. In one embodiment, the method includes realizing an inhomogeneous charge carrier lifetime distribution in the semiconductor.
In the further development of modern semiconductor components there are often requirements to the effect that different classes of components having different specific properties are to be formed. This involves e.g., the turn-on or turn-off behavior, the position of specific breakdown regions and the like. In order to be able to form specific properties in specific semiconductor component classes, it may be necessary to form on the one hand the dopant distribution and on the other hand specific charge carrier lifetime distributions in the semiconductor substrate underlying the component.
The targeted configuration of the carrier lifetime distribution in the semiconductor substrate is problematic in this case.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.